


Скажи мне, Пак, где твой король?

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У короля Оберона - новое увлечение, королева Титания подозревает измену, ревнует и сердится, а Робин Славный Малый всеми силами пытается предотвратить очередную катастрофу.</p><p>Действие происходит в Англии, примерно в середине 19-го века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Белая кошка с черным пятном

Экипаж вздрогнул, как погремушка в руках ярмарочного шута, и Луизу бросило вперед, в объятия мужа. Лорд Хардингтон среагировал мгновенно, хотя еще секунду назад казалось, что он крепко спит. 

— В чем дело, Джонс? – сердито крикнул он, распахивая дверцу экипажа.

— Не знаю, сэр! – раздался в ответ тяжелый бас кучера. – Лошади резко остановились. Похоже, испугались чего-то.

— Чего они могли испугаться? 

— Не знаю, сэр!

— «Не знаю, сэр», — раздраженно передразнил его виконт. – Тайлер, сходи и посмотри!

Камердинер виконта проворно слез с козел. Лорд Хардингтон достал из кармана часы.

— Джонс! Ты говорил, что мы будем в Гринвуд Мэнор еще до заката. А сейчас уже почти полночь!

— Сам удивляюсь, сэр, — пробасил кучер. – Вроде по дороге едем, а вроде как плутаем. Будто нечистая сила кругами водит.

— Что ты несешь? Как можно заблудиться, не съезжая с наезженной дороги? 

— Вот и я удивляюсь, сэр: как так? Говорю же, будто нечистый…

— Недоумок, — обругал кучера виконт. – Нечего прикрываться нечистой силой!

Лорд Хардингтон считал себя просвещенным человеком и презирал любые суеверия. 

— Тайлер! – его нетерпение росло с каждой секундой. 

Луиза наклонилась и дотронулась до руки мужа, предлагая успокоиться.

— Здесь кошка, сэр! – раздался звонкий голос Тайлера.

— Бог мой! – удивленно воскликнула Луиза. – Кошка? 

— Ну, или кот! Сидит тут посреди дороги.

— Я же говорю – нечистый водит, — по новой вступил Джонс. – Вот и кошка…

— Замолчи, ради всего святого, — сердито оборвал его виконт. — Или отправлю на кухню, посуду драить! Откуда здесь взяться кошке? Поблизости нет никакого жилья.

— А как же деревня? – спросила Луиза.

— Какая деревня?

— Перед тем, как мы остановились, я видела слева огни. Разве это не деревня.

— Нет, миледи, — пробасил не в меру разговорчивый Джонс. — Слева только лес. И никаких огней я там не видал. 

Лорд Хардингтон снова открыл дверь экипажа и выглянул наружу, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте своего слугу.

— Что там с этой кошкой, Тайлер?

— Сидит на дороге и никуда не уходит.

— Так прогони!

— Я пытался! Сидит и пялится на меня!

— Вот ведь бесовское отродье! – в полголоса пробормотал кучер, а потом не удержался и крикнул: – Еще и черная поди?! 

— Не-а! Белая! Только одно ухо то ли черное, то ли испачканное чем.

Виконт чуть слышно выругался, обещая отправить обоих лоботрясов на кухню, и уже поставил ногу на подножку, собираясь выйти из экипажа, когда Луизу будто кто за язык дернул:

— Позволь мне посмотреть.

Виконт посмотрел на жену с нескрываемым изумлением: Луиза никогда не отличалась особой храбростью, а тут вдруг захотела идти смотреть на бродячую кошку на пустынной дороге.

— Что же, — виконт вышел сам и подал руку жене. – Пойдем, коли тебе так хочется.

Кошка оказалась котенком-подростком: с длинными лапами и хвостом, большими ушами, одно из которых, действительно, украшало продолговатое черное пятно, тогда как все остальное тело животного было абсолютно белым. Шерсть на его голове была взъерошена, будто кто-то провел по ней мокрой рукой – от затылка к переносице, из-за этого казалось, что между ушами у него растут крохотные рожки. Подошедший вслед за хозяевами Джонс охнул и перекрестился. Тейлор же демонстративно топнул ногу и замахнулся на кошку позаимствованным у Джонса хлыстом – кошка даже ухом не повела.

Луиза подошла поближе и наклонилась, протягивая руку, словно держала на ладони какое-то угощение.

— Китти-китти, — позвала она.

Неожиданно для всех, и даже для самой Луизы, кошка вскочила с насиженного места, смешной, подпрыгивающей походкой подошла к виконтессе и начала тереться о подол ее юбки, задрав при этом свой длинный, как перо фазана, хвост. 

— Эка! – удивленно крякнул Джонс.

— Кот, однако, — добавил Тейлор.

— Какой ты славный, — Луиза почесала общительное животное за черным ухом. Кот зажмурился и начала громком мурлыкать. Луиза посмотрела на мужка: — Давай возьмем его с собой! Пожалуйста, Эдвард!

Лорд Хардингтон нахмурился, но потом нехотя согласился.

— У нас есть, во что его посадить, Тейлор? – все еще хмурясь, спросил он у камердинера. – Не хочу, чтобы он сидел рядом с нами. Надо еще проверить, нет ли у него блох.

Тейлор сбегал к экипажу и тут же вернулся с потрепанной корзинкой. Он поставил ее на землю рядом с котом. Тот посмотрел на корзинку, затем на Луизу.

— Будто понимает чего! – усмехнулся Джонс.

Луиза махнула рукой, и кот послушно забрался в корзинку.

— Умница какой! – воскликнула виконтесса. – Я назову тебя Спот – из-за пятна.

— Мау! – откликнулся Спот.

*****

— Нет, я не спорю, когда на тебе ищут блох, это, можно сказать, даже приятно, но лучше бы это делала сама виконтесса, а нее горничная. У девицы пальцы короткие и грубые, а у виконтессы – тонкие и…

— Восхитительные! – прервал Пака Оберон. – У нее восхитительные пальцы! Как и все остальное!

Пак впился зубами в яблоко и сморщился, но не из-за яблока, а из-за выражения лица короля эльфов. 

— Когда ты пальцы-то ее разглядел? – покачал головой Пак. – Темно же в экипаже было, пока ты с ними по окрестностям катался.

— Я знаю! – продолжал настаивать Оберон.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Пак. По опыту он знал: с влюбленным королем спорить бесполезно.

— Не задерживайся тут! – от овладевшего им возбуждения Оберон не мог усидеть на месте, он расхаживал из стороны в сторону, а сидящий на стволе упавшего дерева эльф следил за ним внимательным взглядом обеспокоенного родственника. – Тебе пора возвращаться!

— Да я только пришел! – возмутился Пак. – Мне подкрепиться нужно! На одном молоке я долго не протяну, не мышей же мне ловить, в самом деле!

Оберон подхватил стоявшее рядом с Робином блюдо с фруктами и сунул его ему в руки.

— По пути подкрепишься. Возвращайся! Как только узнаешь что-нибудь полезное для меня, тут же мне сообщи.

— Не в первый раз, — угрюмо огрызнулся Пак.

— Что ты сказал?! – по-королевски нахмурился Оберон.

— Говорю, что все понял! 

*****

Белый кот с черным пятном, новый любимец леди Хардингтон, вернулся в Гринвуд Мэнор перед рассветом. Горничная виконтессы обнаружила его спящим на кресле в комнате хозяйки, когда пришла утром ее будить.

— Ма-а-ау, — приветствовал он обеих женщин и новый день.

— Мэри, принеси для Спотти молока! – распорядилась Луиза. – И скажи Нэнни, чтобы сшила для него подушку, — она вгляделась в круглые кошачьи глаза. – Зеленую!


	2. Охота на дичь

Всего два месяца прошло со дня их свадьбы и только четыре дня, как они покинули Лондон, а Луизе уже казалось, что она прожила в супружестве и Гринвуд Мэнор длинную, лишенную каких-либо событий и потрясений жизнь, успела состариться и овдоветь. Или, скорее, сама умерла, и теперь ходит по лестницам, галереям и комнатам фамильного дома виконта Хардингтона как песплотный дух одной из его обитательниц.

Она не случайно сравнивала себя с призраком. Эдвард не был с ней жесток или груб, он просто забывал о ее существовании сразу, как только она пропадала из поля его зрения. Стоило ей дотронуться до него, заговорить с ним — и он тут же откликался, как и положено заботливому мужу. Он выполнял большинство ее просьб, вот только она совсем не умела просить о чем-нибудь, что не являлось делом жизни и смерти, поэтому большую часть времени они просто существовали рядом, но совершенно поврозь: Эдвард жил, Луиза наблюдала за тем, как он живет. Других развлечений, особенно сейчас, когда они уехали из Лондона, у нее не было.

Уже через день после того, как они прибыли в Гринвуд Мэнор, виконт Хардингтон пригласил нескольких соседей поохотиться в его угодьях. Луиза узнала о его планах случайно, за завтраком, когда виконт давал распоряжения одному из слуг. На ее вопрос он с готовностью, ответил, что будут, разумеется, только мужчины, и после развлечения на свежем воздухе все они вернутся в Гринвуд Мэнор обедать. Луиза хотела спросить, будет ли у нее в ближайшее время возможность познакомиться с женами и дочерьми упомянутых господ, но виконт уже счел завтрак, а с ним и разговор, завершенным и встал из-за стола. 

На следующее утро Луиза стояла у окна галереи второго этажа и смотрела на собравшихся перед домом джентльменов и их собак. Виконт Хардингтон о чем-то оживленно говорил: вероятно, пересказывал последние лондонские новости. Его собеседники либо понимающе улыбались, либо делали серьезные лица — в зависимости от темы разговора. Луиза была почти уверена, что если виконт и упомянул в беседе свою недавнюю женитьбу, то мимоходом, как о недавнем приобретении еще одного породистого пса. Стоило признать, что о псе он мог говорить дольше, ибо тот давал ему больше тем для мужских разговоров. Что толку говорить много о жене, пусть даже молодой и довольно красивой, достаточно только упомянуть имя ее отца и тут же перевести разговор на вопросы титулов, наследства, финансов и политики. Вот родит жена сына, тогда можно будет поговорить о нем. Сама Луиза в тайне надеялась, что их первый ребенок будет девочкой. Впрочем, эта часть ее будущего была в еще более густом тумане, чем остальная часть ее бесцветной жизни.

Один из гостей не участвовал в общей беседе. Он стоял в стороне, скользя отрешенным взглядом по фасаду дома. Остальные джентльмены, включая виконта, тоже не обращали на него никакого внимания, как будто его вовсе там не было, из-за чего Луиза мгновенно почувствовала к незнакомцу какие-то особые, теплые и почти родственные чувства. Она никогда его раньше не видела, иначе бы непременно его запомнила. Удивительно, как вообще можно хотя бы не обернуться, стоя в нескольких шагах от такого человека: его фигура, осанка, благородные и весьма красивые черты лица свидетельствовали о том, что он происходил не просто из благородной семьи — возможно, он был близок к королевскому роду. Тем более было непонятно равнодушное отношение к нему остальных охотников. Луизе хотелось если не поговорить с ним (об этом она не могла даже и мечтать), то хотя бы узнать его имя. Никого из слуг поблизости не было, оставалось надеяться, что незнакомец примет приглашение виконта и появится вечером за обеденным столом, тогда лорд Хардингтон представит его своей супруге в числе прочих гостей.

Незнакомец был с собакой, черным ретривером, покрытым мелкими кудряшками, как молодой ягненок*. Уши его не висели мягкими треугольниками, а складывались пополам, приподнимаясь над узкой головой забавными рожками. В отличие от своих хозяев, собаки остальных охотников проявляли к незнакомцу и его псу довольно пристальное внимание, в котором, впрочем, не было никакой агрессии. Забыв о серьезности своего положения, благородные легавые охотно откликнулись на призыв молодого ретривера немного размяться перед выходом в поля. Псы устроили игру в догонялки, бегая по двору большими кругами. Ретривер пробежал вместе с ними два или три круга, а потом застыл на месте и дождался, пока остальные собаки сами до него добегут. Легавые резко остановились, ошарашенные, один пес даже замахнулся на ретривера лапой, но уже в следующее мгновение они снова побежали, на этот раз в попытке догнать неизвестно откуда взявшуюся курицу. Мечась из одного конца двора в другой и пытаясь взлететь на какое-нибудь возвышение, курица устроила настоящий переполох, а собаки радостно ее в этом поддержали. Из дома выбежали слуги и присоединились к «охоте». Джентльмены прервали свою беседу и подозвали своих псов, положив таким образом конец этому внезапному развлечению. 

Незнакомец не двинулся с места. Когда остальные охотники успокоили своих псов, черный ретривер все еще продолжал гонять по двору несчастную курицу, но его никто не пытался остановить. Наконец взъерошенная птица нырнула в какую-то дыру в ограде, и пес замер на месте, глядя на своего хозяина, стоявшего на другом конце двора. Затем, словно получив какую-то команду, которую Луиза не смогла распознать, он рванул со своего места и в несколько прыжков оказался у ног незнакомца. Тот положил ему на голову свою ладонь, облаченную в перчатку из темно-коричневой кожи, приминая при этом его уши-рожки, и поднял глаза. 

Сначала Луизе показалось, что он снова принялся изучать незатейливый фасад Гринвуд Мэнора, но тут же поняла свою ошибку: незнакомец смотрел на нее. С этого расстояния она не могла распознать, какого цвета его глаза, одно она могла сказать совершенно определенно: более красивых глаз она в жизни не видела. 

Эдвард, виконт Хардингтон, был довольно привлекательным мужчиной. Он был еще достаточно молод, высок, подтянут — многие женщины искали его благосклонности не только из-за его титула и состояния, но из-за приятных черт его лица. На него было приятно смотреть, с ним было приятно находиться рядом, у него был приятный баритон.

Незнакомец, смотревший сейчас на Луизу, был чрезвычайно красив — не изнеженной салонной красотой, а как драгоценный камень редкой огранки или дикое животное в своей родной стихии. В его лице было что-то властное, будто именно он был хозяином Гринвуд Мэнор и вообще всей округи, и при этом от него не исходило никакой угрозы. Наверно, именно так выглядит человек, которому нет нужды кому-то что-то доказывать и представлять себя выше и лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Он был уверен в себе, в своих силах и в своих целях. При этом он смотрел на Луизу так, будто кроме нее в этом мире не существовало больше никого и ничего: ни этого дома, ни виконта с его гостями, ни слуг, ни собак. Не было ни поля за оградой, ни леса на горизонте, ни деревни — только она. 

Это ощущение было совершенно новым для Луизы, она не привыкла быть в центре внимания, всегда чувствовала себя неуютно, если кто-то смотрел на нее или говорил с ней дольше минуты. Незнакомец смотрела на нее очень долго и очень пристально, отбросив, как ненужные сор, всяческие приличия, и ей не было неуютно. Она тоже смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и впервые за многие дни забыла обо всем, что ее окружало. Ей было хорошо, радостно и очень легко на душе.

Резкий крик одного из слуг, выполнявшего обязанности егеря, положил конец этой идиллии. Джентльмены в очередной раз прервали свою беседу и, сопровождаемые своими псами, направились к воротам.

Незнакомец ушел со двора последним. В воротах он остановился (ретривер замер у его ног, будто они были одно целое) и еще раз посмотрел в сторону дома — на окно, возле которого стояла Луиза. Он ничего не сделал, ни кивнул, не помахал ей рукой, даже не улыбнулся, но она была уверена, что он сказал ей свое «до свидания». Она подняла руку и один раз взмахнула ею, то ли тоже прощаясь, то ли умоляя его уйти и не беспокоить ее больше. Незнакомец будто только этого и ждал — он свернул от ворот направо, и пошел вдоль ограды в сторону полей.

Когда он и его верный пес скрылись из виду, Луиза вдруг вспомнила вдруг, что ружья при нем не было. «Какой странный человек», — с улыбкой подумала она. — «Отправился на охоту без ружья». 

*****

— Уверен, что подцепил эту рыбку на крючок, — с самодовольной улыбкой произнес Оберон, вытягиваясь на траве.

— Что? — Пак повертел в руках крохотную грушу. — Так это была не охота, а рыбалка?

— Какая разница? Рыбка, птичка… Она моя.

— Еще нет.

— Почти. Не спорь со своим королем!

— Да когда я с ним спорил?! — Пак изобразил на своем чумазом лице искреннее изумление и даже обиду.

— С ним? — Оберон приподнялся на локтях и, прищурившись, посмотрел на эльфа.

— Ой, так ты это о себе? — тот продолжал разыгрывать удивление.

— А у тебя что, есть другой король? — нахмурился Оберон.

— У меня есть король, который помнит, что он король, а не влюбленный мальчишка, — пожал плечами Пак. — Но сейчас он в отлучке. Я даже не знаю, надолго ли на этот раз. А еще у меня есть королева…

— Замолчи! — сердито оборвал его Оберон и откинулся на траву.

— Надолго ли? — пробормотал эльф.

— Пока я не позволю тебе снова заговорить, упрямое создание!

— Это понятно, — отмахнулся Пак. — Я не о том. 

Оберон вздохнул и, повернув голову, посмотрел на Робина.

— Говори уже, — сказал он.

— Так это…, — Пак почесал в затылке, — Надолго ли на этот раз?

— Не знаю. Пока мне не надоест.

— Или пока королева Титания не узнает.

— Титания не узнает. Если только один маленький пакостник ей не расскажет.

— Как будто ей нужны мои рассказы! Ты ее недооцениваешь, мой король! — он с укоризной посмотрел на Оберона, а затем добавил: — И я не доносчик, никогда им не был.

— Не сердись.

— Да я не сержусь. Но мне хотелось бы знать, как долго мне еще расхаживать по этому дому, притворяясь котом. Я там с ума сойду со скуки. Ваша новая возлюбленная, — он закатил глаза, — уже сошла.

— С чего ты взял?

— Она меня читать учит.

Оберон резко сел.

— Тебя?! Читать?!

— Ну, не совсем меня — кота. Но это не делает ее менее сумасшедшей, не так ли?

— Не смей называть ее сумасшедшей! Каждый развлекает себя, как может. В наших… в моих силах предложить ей новые развлечения.

— Уж в этом-то ты мастер, — чуть слышно произнес Пак.

— Робин! — в голосе короля послышалась угроза.

Эльф вскочил на ноги и притворился, что отряхивает с себя листья.

— Ладно, мне пора, — деловито сообщил он. — Какие-нибудь распоряжения?

Оберон покачал головой.

— Наш план остается прежним. Ступай!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Курчавошерстный ретривер


End file.
